Maintenant que tu es parti
by Sanaa-Lan
Summary: POV d'un Scorpion après la mort de son grand amour... Couple MiloXCamus. Songfic d'après Et Maintenant de Gilbert Bécaud.


**Auteur:** ben… Sanaa-Lan, c'est marqué juste au-dessus…

**Disclaimer:** les pauvre bishôs de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent absolument pas,comme vous vous en doutez sûrement.

**Genre:** j'ai classé ça en Drama / Angst, j'espère que c'est à peu près ça… Je suis pas douée avec les genres, gomen…

**Notes de l'auteur: **Ceci est ma première fic, donc, soyez indulgents… Je vais pas vous faire le traditionnel speech sur les reviews, si vous aimez vous envoyez, sinon vous passez…

**Maintenant que tu est parti**

Une main déposa une gerbe de fleurs sur le terre encore mouillée de l'averse, tendis qu'une longue mèche de cheveux alla caresser des herbes folles un peu plus loin.

- Des orchidées… Je sais que c'était tes préférées…

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_De tout ce temps que sera ma vie_

_De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent_

_Maintenant que tu es parti_

Ce matin encore, Aliolia m'a demandé pourquoi je paraissait si triste ces derniers temps. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir me suis retourné. Il ne peut pas comprendre…

Moi qui avait la réputation d'être le boute-en-train du Sanctuaire en suis maintenant l'un des chevaliers les plus insociables. Plus rien ne m'intéresse. Je passe mes journées à me morfondre, plongé dans ces vieux bouquins que tu affectionnait tant, allant jusqu'à en oublier l'entraînement. Tu trouve ça idiot, n'est ce pas? Je te reconnais bien là. Mais tu sais, Camus, c'est le seul moment ou je me sens mieux.

_Toutes ces nuits, pourquoi, pour qui_

_Et ce matin qui revient pour rien_

Et toutes ces nuits blanches passées à pleurer.

Et tous ces matins à vouloir me tuer.

Pourquoi? Je suis vivant. Je dois vivre! Mais non. Non… Je ne peux pas. Pas sans toi…

_Ce cœur qui bat, pour qui, pourquoi_

_Qui bat trop fort, trop fort_

Mon cœur qui s'emballe quand je me souviens. Ton sourire, si rare et par conséquent si précieux, le moindre geste que tu m'as laissé, le moindre mot que tu m'as abandonné, tout, tous ces souvenirs qui m'assaillent sans cesse. Quand je croise quelqu'un, j'ai toujours peur qu'il entende battre mon cœur. Je n'entends plus que ça. Il n'y a plus que ça.

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_Vers quel néant glissera ma vie_

Pardon Camus… Je doit partir. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas supporter plus. Tant de choses…

Je retraverse les douze maisons pour sortir. Leurs gardiens ont laissé s'éteindre leur cosmos depuis longtemps déjà, et dorment ou sont sortis vivre comme des humains. Je peux donc passer sans difficulté, sans avoir à fournir de vaines explications.

Je ne jette même pas un regard sur tes affaires trop bien rangées. On pourrait croire que tu vis encore ici. Ton odeur flotte toujours dans ces lieux… Ainsi que la mienne maintenant. Les larmes me viennent pourtant aux yeux et je part en courant à toutes jambes. Je dévale les escaliers, traversant les dix autres maisons sans même les voir. Je débouche enfin dans les ruelles mal éclairées d'Athènes. La nuit est chaude. Je suis seul.

_Tu m'as laissé la terre entière_

_Mais la terre sans toi c'est tout petit_

Sans toi je n'ai plus rien. Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Camus, je meure, doucement. Caus, aide-moi, je t'en prie…

- Milo? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Shaka… Oh,Shaka!

Je me suis jeté dans ses bras. J'en avais tellement besoin… Oui, Camus, moi qui l'évitait, qui le trouvait trop coincé, trop orgueilleux, j'ai cette nuit-là trouvé en Shaka un véritable ami et soutient.

_Vous mes amis soyez gentils_

_Vous savez bien que l'on y peut rien_

Il nous a assit sur le bord d'un trottoir, et là, j'ai pleuré, pleuré comme je ne l'avait jamais fait. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit, mais ce soir-là, j'ai surmonté mes peurs.

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_Je vais en rire pour ne plus pleurer_

_Je vais brûler des nuits entières_

Mais notre histoire est terminée.

Réapprendre à vivre. Seulement ça. Tout oublier…

Ce matin, Shaka est passé devant moi et m'a souri. Je lui ai répondu …


End file.
